


Everyone Deserves to Be Saved

by wouldbflat



Series: Anti-Clichés [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Cliche, Fights, Gen, Humor, Pre-Season/Series 01, anti-cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: “Why…” the guy said in between gasps. “Why did you save me?”Oh my God, Klaus thought. This is like a badly-written cliché.He watched his brother puff his chest out, clearly preparing himself for his big hero-line.“Because everyone deserves to be sa-“ Luther was cut off by the man swinging his gun into the teenager’s temple.Luther crumpled to the ground, dazed but otherwise unharmed.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Series: Anti-Clichés [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Everyone Deserves to Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché: When the hero saves the villain and when asked why says, "everyone deserves to be saved." then the hero and villain have a long, meaningful talk and the villain apologizes and joins the hero team or whatever.
> 
> I don't own anything.

Klaus usually hated missions.

He was always given the job of keeping the hostages calm.

(No one wanted a repeat of their first mission, when that job hadn’t been created yet.)

Klaus hated it. He couldn’t be everywhere at once, and the hostages were always reluctant to trust a sixteen year old kid in a mask.

But occasionally, something good came out of the missions: Dad was so pleased that he excused them from training for the night, some grateful citizen gave them a treat in thanks, or someone screwed up in a hilarious way.

Tonight, thought, was the third option.

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy, stop-the-bank-robbers-from-stealing kind of mission.

Tonight was one of the few nights that Klaus was actually grateful to have his job as hostage-calmer. It meant that he was the only one who witnessed what happened.

He was on the first floor of the bank, where the hostages were being held. Klaus was currently crouching behind one of the marble counters, waiting for a clear shot to run across the room to the other hostages.

Klaus was so close, just waiting for Luther to move his fight with one of the bad guys just a tad to the left, then he had a clear shot.

That’s when he heard a cracking noise from above his head. Klaus looked up, just in time to see pieces of the ceiling falling down right above where Number One had shoved the robber to.

Luther, having obviously noticed the chunks of concrete falling, dove for the man, and shoved him to the ground out of the way.

Klaus looked over at the other hostages across the bank. They were fine, they didn’t need him. Luther might, though. So, Klaus turned his attention back to his brother.

Luther was kneeling next to the thief, who was panting on the ground.

Klaus was close enough to hear the words he was saying to Luther.

“Why…” the guy said in between gasps. “Why did you save me?”

 _Oh my God_ , Klaus thought. _This is like a badly-written cliché_.

He watched his brother puff his chest out, clearly preparing himself for his big hero-line.

“Because everyone deserves to be sa-“ Luther was cut off by the man swinging his gun into the teenager’s temple.

Luther crumpled to the ground, dazed but otherwise unharmed.

Klaus let out a laugh, before clapping a hand over his mouth and ducking back under the counter.

 _This was better than a badly-written cliché_! He thought, smiling. _I can’t believe Luther fell for that!_

Later, when all of the bad guys had been taken care of and the hostages had been freed, Klaus made sure to ask Luther where that bruise on his temple had come from.

The blush on Luther’s face was totally worth the glare that Dad gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, or if you have any other clichés you want me to write.
> 
> Also, if you type the word "cliché" enough times, it doesn't look like a word anymore.


End file.
